


Years ago

by smittenwithsugden



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, changed scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:50:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9092110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smittenwithsugden/pseuds/smittenwithsugden
Summary: The scene in the shop with Tracy, Finn and Aaron. Only this time, Robert is there, too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I asked for this a while back on tumblr and sicne nobody was writing it and I had snippets of this conversation pop up in my head I thought I give it a go.
> 
> If you have other scenes you would like to see with an additional character leave a comment and let me know and I might turn this into a series.

„Ah, just the man. You can probably help us with something, yeah? You and Finn have slept together, right?” Tracy greeted Aaron when he walked up to the counter.

What she didn’t see was Robert coming in behind him as well.

Robert raised his eyebrows and looked from Tracy to Finn to Aaron.

“I have, why?” Aaron said. 

Finn saw Robert looking and he added: “Years ago.”

Aaron rolled his eyes. “Even if not, he’s not allowed to complain.”

“Please,” Robert laughed. “I’m not bothered. Remember that time when you grabbed a drink with him in the pub just to make me jealous?”

Aaron rolled his eyes again and Finn looked offended to no end. “That was what that was about? Thank you very much, that was all the confidence boost I needed.”

“Oh, don’t be like that,” Tracy said, back on track now that Robert seemed to be fine with it. “He did sleep with you before, right? So, Aaron, was he any good?”

“Please do not answer that,” Finn begged.

“Oh no, please answer that,” Robert said as he handed Tracy his credit card to pay.

“He was alright,” Aaron said and winked at Finn.

“There you go,” Tracy said.

“Did you just wink at him?” Robert asked him, now starting to sound slightly annoyed.

“Yeah, I did, because it was fun, okay?” Aaron said, grabbing their things and stuffing them in the bag.

“When was this, anyway?” Robert asked. “Exactly, I mean?”

Aaron looked at Finn. “September, I think,” Aaron said and Finn nodded.

“2014,” Finn added quickly, which earned him a look from Robert that made him shrink. 

“It wasn’t anything really,” Finn said again. “The only two gays in Emmerdale, it was bound to happen.”

“Well,” Tracy said, trying to keep the mood light. “Not the only gays in Emmerdale anymore, eh Robert?”

“I’m not gay,” Robert said, grabbing their bag.

"Oh, you might want to tell that to your fiancè, eh?" Tracy said with a grin.

“He’s bi,” Finn and Aaron corrected her at the same time and Tracy nodded.

“That was adorable,” she said with a huge smile.

“Just darling,” Robert said but couldn’t help but shake his head and smile just a little.

“Well, thank you for your purchase,” Tracy said, “come back soon.”

“Yeah, and thank you for the very special customer service,” Robert said.

Tracy looked at Finn who shook his head at her.

While leaving they heard Robert and Aaron bicker.

“So, how come you never wink at me, am I not good enough? Do I have to learn some skills so you’ll wink at me?” Robert teased.

“Oh, shut up,” Aaron laughed.


End file.
